


The Golden Flower

by CeriseDress



Series: Undertale Short Stories and Poems [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, it is Flowey, kinda comes with the territory, murder mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeriseDress/pseuds/CeriseDress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem based on the prompt of Ambition. Flowey's POV; teeny tiny genocide spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first of my Undertale pieces. They aren't all that great, but better than what I could do in 7th grade. I'll go back and add the dates of when I wrote these when I can find said dates.

I've gotten bored of this world.  
Everyone is predictable.  
I've helped them all; I've killed them all.  
It's no fun anymore, and I'm tired of this game.

In this world, it's kill or be killed,  
So join me if you please.  
We'll kill until there's nothing more.  
And then we'll move to the next (just please don't kill me).


End file.
